


Mindscape: Chapter One

by Laugh834



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fiction, Gen, mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laugh834/pseuds/Laugh834
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did her life have to become this? At least she can escape into her mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mindscape: Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I became inspired to write a story. This chapter is setting up the atmosphere and testing the response from readers. I will admit it is not very long, but I find that long chapters can become boring. There will be multiple chapters, but I am not sure how many. I want to give thanks to a friend of mine who gave me advice on my story. I hope you enjoy my work.

Brightness constantly surrounded her. The closeness of the walls made her feel on edge. She never did like small spaces. It gave her the feeling that the world was caving in on her. Although, she was aware this wasn’t too different from her reality. Her whole world was tumbling down. She had no family, no job, no possessions, and no responsibilities. All she had was the room she occupied and her mind. A hole unexpectedly appeared in the wall to the left of her through which a person clad in a white uniform entered. The hole closed as soon as the mortal crossed its middle, leaving no trace of its existence. She could not determine much about this person’s physique, other than their height, due to the uniform they wore. It covered every employee from head to toe, excluding eyes and hands. The worker turned to her, looked at her figure once, and turned to leave. Though this was a daily routine, she never became accustomed to it. She found it so strange that these people watched her every move. It was at these moments that she found happiness in being different. She did not need to perform regular human functions. It sent shivers down her spine to imagine them watching her do something such as defecating. But, it still did not compensate for the fact that her strangeness had caused her to be put in this wretched place. She gazed at the walls around her, waiting for the time to come. She waited for what seemed like hours, though it was only half that time. When the floor became blue she laid down. The world began to get darker around her. It finally became pitch black. She waited for another, longer period of time. Her world began to slowly shine again. But, she was no longer in the bright room. She could hear music, laughter, and other creatures. But, the most prominent sound was that of her name being called. “I see you have finally arrived, Thea.”


End file.
